Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (6 - 1 \times 8)) \times 4 $
Answer: $ = (5 + (6 - 8)) \times 4 $ $ = (5 + (-2)) \times 4 $ $ = (5 - 2) \times 4 $ $ = (3) \times 4 $ $ = 3 \times 4 $ $ = 12 $